Heavy Is The Burden
by stranger12
Summary: The crown of Genovia comes at a hefty price


**The Princess Diaries – Heavy Is The Burden**

The crown of Genovia comes at a hefty price

* * *

Despite what some might think, Genovia was not built on pears, flowers and sunshine. It was difficult, perhaps even impossible to consider that once upon a time, it was the background to some of the bloodiest battles in European history, though no historian would be able to talk about it since, for all intents and purposes, they never actually happen.

Once, Genovia was a land sought after by many types of beings and creatures, some with kinder purposes in trying to conquer the small country, but most wanted it for themselves for much darker objectives. Some wanted to transform it into a seat of power from which to take over the rest of the continent and the world, some wanted to take away all that made it so powerful and desirable, and some wanted to open up its earth, encounter its protector and offer rivers of blood in exchange for everlasting power.

The latter, as it turned out, was the one to succeed in their bloody endeavor.

Such was the start of the country that came to be known as Genovia, and how a single ruling family was able to remain in power for centuries without the need to cut down scheming family members and invaders.

None of this long, horrible history was told to anyone besides the governing royal family. It was such a secret that those who dared try to speak of it were made to disappear into the night, royal blood or not. The secret was above the blood, after all, so it was after the country was founded, and so it remained until the present time when a new ruler was to presented with all that her country had to offer, good, bad and horrific.

Her Majesty Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi, Queen of Genovia, had thought herself to be from a long line of elegant, gentle and kind rulers. Since discovering at sixteen about her royal blood, and meeting her grandmother, she was led to believe that Genovia was all that was good in the world, and other country could possibly compare.

That it was unique was true, in any case.

The day after she was crowned Queen, her grandmother Clarisse told her with a tremulous smile that she had to follow her. It was very early in the morning, and Mia had thought she was going to have a peaceful day, but her grandmother's eyes were solemn and deadly serious, so she simply dressed and followed her without questioning her much.

Much to her shock, Clarisse took her into the bowels of the palace, and into and down many staircases that looked downright medieval, so much so that the only light they had to guide them came from torches. Mia had no idea her new home held such secrets, though soon enough, it would become inconsequential.

"My dear Mia" – Clarisse said as they stood in front of a massive metal door, the carvings intricate and beautiful, Mia thought – "I must ask for your forgiveness, for I could not tell you about this before you took the crown"

"You're scaring me, grandma" – the American tried to joke, but there was none of Clarisse's usual fondness for her humor on the former Queen's face.

"This is a secret every single ruler of Genovia must be privy to, and you must swear on your life, and all those you love, that you will never even consider revealing its true nature outside of myself and Genovia's next ruler"

"Grandma... You're really scaring me" – Mia frowned, looking at the door again – "What's behind this? What's happening?"

"Oh, my dear. I wish I did not have to bring you into this secret... I wish I never had to pluck out of your peaceful, lovely life back in America"

"What? Grandma..." – the woman shook her head.

"Excuse me, I should not say such things. You are Genovia's Queen, you are responsible for keeping this secret as well. You must remember, Mia, the crown that made you Queen comes at a price"

"A price? What kind of price...?"

"You shall see" – Clarisse put a hand on the door, and gently pressed – "I, Clarisse Renaldi of Genovia, request entrance for myself and my ruler, Mia Renaldi of Genovia"

Mia yelped when the door opened out on its own, and all she could see beyond it was pure darkness. None of the light provided by the torches around them, or in Clarisse's hand, helped her see within.

"I'm afraid I cannot come with you, my dear" – Clarisse handed Mia the torch – "You have to go alone"

"But– But– I don't understand. Grandma, what is happening?"

"You have to remember, Mia. You are Genovia's Queen, and that is not without its burdens" – with that, Clarisse forcefully pushed Mia beyond the door, and the young Queen exclaimed as the tripped and nearly fell, and the door closed with a loud bang.

"Grandma? Grandma?" – she screamed, feeling scared. The torch's light didn't help her see much besides a little of the stone floor, and she decided to walk further into the room, come what may.

She couldn't see anything, not really, and her heart felt like it coming out of her chest it was beating so fast. The room was oddly warm and pleasant, and if not for the darkness, Mia thought she might even be able to enjoy it.

Finally, she stopped at the bottom of a long stone staircase. She tried to use the torch to see how far up it went, but it didn't help much. With a sharp nod, she started climbing the long, but surprisingly clean and dust free steps.

After what felt like hours later, Mia was exhausted, confused and kind of pissed off. Learning archery had not been nearly as difficult, and it was just climbing a staircase! In the dark, or close enough, and not having a clue of what awaited her at the end, but still.

"Mia Renaldi of Genovia" – a voice rumbled throughout the room as soon as Mia got to the top of the stairs. She whirled around but still she saw nothing and no one.

"Yes?" – she tried tentatively.

"The new ruler of Genovia"

"I am..."

"Are you aware that your crown has to be paid for?"

"Excuse me? I have to pay for the crown?"

"You have to pay" – the voice came closer and closer – "for the privilege of ruling over the grand kingdom of Genovia, my Queen"

Mia screamed at the top of her lungs when suddenly the room came alit and she found herself facing a huge, enormous, truly massive and impossible creature of fire and ash and stone and she didn't even know what else. One of its hands could easily crush her, and she felt like throwing up.

Oh God, what had she gotten into this time? Why had her grandmother–?

"Do you accept the crown of Genovia?"

"What?" – she whispered.

"Do you accept the crown of Genovia, my Queen?" – the creature repeated, though Mia could see no face, no mouth moving.

"I–I..."

"You have been crowned by your people as its ruler" – it mused – "however you have not paid your dues just yet, Queen"

"M–My dues...? W–What kind o–of dues...?"

"All those who wish to rule upon this land must pay me a protection fine. It shall last until the end of your life, whether you are its ruler still or not"

"W–What do I–I have to do?"

"I require something all too simple, my Queen" – the voice was teasing, almost amused – "A very simply sacrifice.

"W–What kind of sacrifice?"

The dark took over again, but only for a moment. The next, Mia gasped and widened her eyes when she saw the little orphan Carolina at the creature's feet, looking absolutely terrified.

"Queen Mia!" – the little girl cried out.

"No! What do you want with her?" – Mia exclaimed.

"I want nothing from her, my Queen. I want something from you"

"What do you want? Please let her go, please"

"I fear I cannot, my Queen. Or... I could, but I do not believe you would like the next choice of sacrifice I have for you" – Mia's blood went cold.

"Sacrifice" – she whispered.

"This is what I require, my Queen, for your continued health, and for this country's continued peaceful existence"

"I don't– No, no, no"

"You may refuse, of course" – the voice sounded as mischievous as Caroline looked scared – "but then my price will be this entire little country's screams"

"Their–? You would–? You would hurt every in the country...?"

"I would kill everyone, my Queen"

"Why would you do such a thing? Why do you want me to hurt this girl? She's done nothing to you, to anyone!"

"Precisely why. It has been such a long time since the blood of innocents ran through this land, I must get my entertainment somehow"

"Entertainment!"

"Yes. And a ruler must bloody their hands in order to know what it means to truly rule"

"No, I can't"

"Then you would prefer to see your country perish? For war to come? Famine, desperation?" – it paused – "You would condemn everyone to die a horrible, painful death because you cannot end one little girl's suffering?"

"What suffering! She is a child!"

"Yes, but what a life she is destined to. No parents to love her, and not such a bright head to carry her for the rest of her life"

"That's awful! Carolina will have a wonderful life! I'll make sure of it"

"Will you? But regardless, I require another innocent's sacrifice, then"

"I won't kill anyone"

"Not directly"

"Queen Mia!"

"My next option is little Trevor" – Mia put a hand over her mouth to stop a scream from coming out – "Your brother, I understand"

"No, no, no. Not Trevor" – she felt to her knees in shock – "Not my brother, please"

"He is still in Genovia, is he not? If not this little girl, then him. And if neither, then I'm sure we can still start the fun with them, and your dear mother, new father, best friend... Lover"

"Why are you doing this!"

"I already told you, my Queen"

"C–Can I kill myself, and you will allow them all to live?" – the creature laughed. Carolina trembled in place, seemingly unable to move.

"I require an innocent's sacrifice, Queen. You are much too old to be innocent. And no, it is not a matter of chastity, that is you humans' standards. No, only an innocent will do" – Mia looked at Carolina as bile rose to her throat and the Queen threw up.

"Y–You will spare the rest of Genovia? My family, my friends?"

"I will make sure that until your last breath, my Queen, all those you love and care about, and all who call this land their home has a perfectly fine life, and I will make sure you live until you have an heir to the throne and they are old enough to rule on their own" – it paused – "All you have to do" – it whispered – "Is to take that knife and plunge it into her"

Mia widened her eyes at the knife that appeared near her hand. It shone unnaturally, and her hand moved without her consent and tightened around its handle.

"Do I have your word on what you promised?" – Mia asked quietly, getting to her feet and straightening her back to perfection.

"You have my lifelong word, Queen Mia"

"Queen Mia! Please, don't! I will be good!" – Carolina whimpered as Mia approached her and touched her cheek gently.

"God forgive me" – the young woman said, crying and closing her eyes.

Afterwards, Mia stumbled outside the metal door and into her grandmother's arms. She cried desperately, clinging to her like a lifeline.

"Why? Grandma, why did you make me do it?" – she asked, falling to the ground.

"Who did it make you sacrifice?" – the former Queen asked softly – "I had to sacrifice the first child I was to have" – Mia stared at her in horror.

"Oh God" – she cried harder – "It was Carolina. That little orphan girl. I just... My hand moved and I... I stabbed her. I stabbed her and she screamed and I kept... Oh God, grandma"

"My father had to kill a boy he had helped once" – Clarisse said – "Your father refused adamantly, and in the end, the creature held him down and made the little girl and him..." – she shook her head.

"Why? Why? Oh God, what have I done?" – Clarisse grimaced.

"Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown, Mia"

* * *

One of my favorite stories so far (ever). Appropriately dark for the premise.


End file.
